Queen of Egypt: The return of the queen
by MysticMyra
Summary: Yugi and friends go to Egypt to find a puzzle. Seto Kaiba, not only owner of kaibacorp, but also artcollector, wants to find it to. Alice goes to Egypt to find the truth about the queen of Egypt. By coincindent these three parties end up in the same house
1. Chapter 1 Solve a puzzel

Writer's message: This story came to me in a dream. Well not exactly everything, most of it I made up, but certain aspects of my dreams.  
  
Chapter 1: Solve a puzzle.  
  
On a school trip in Egypt Yugi and Joey bought themselves a puzzle. They wore it around their necks. Then Tea got the idea of finding the rest of the puzzle and see what it is. Grandpa Motou knew for a fact that Seto Kaiba, not only owner of Kaiba corp. but also art collector, had one of these pieces. Unfortunately they all knew Seto would never sell his piece.  
  
One day a mysterious woman showed up at Yugi's house. She said: "I'm offering you my house in Egypt, free for two months."  
  
Yugi and his friends were eager to go to Egypt; it was possible the rest of the pieces could be found in Egypt.  
  
"There is only one condition, said the woman, you must be willing to share the house."  
  
Yugi thought it was no problem, at least they had a place to stay. So the next day they flew to Egypt.  
  
Meanwhile at Kaiba corp. Seto a great art collector was looking at his peace of the puzzle. He moved it around and around.  
  
In this time there was a family feud between the Kaiba's and the Nestor's. Seto was not into it, he was such a busy man.  
  
Seto:"Mokuba, I want to go to Egypt." Mokuba:"Why?" "I want to find the rest of this mysterious puzzle and ad it to my collection."  
  
Then the door opened and Seto's secretary entered. "There's a woman outside who wishes to see you, sir." Seto:"What's her name?" "She wouldn't say, sir." Seto: (sighed) "Let her in."  
  
A mysterious woman entered the room. Her clothes were black and her face was covered. Seto: "Make it quick, I have a trip to make." The woman:" I know, that's why I'm here." Seto gave her a suspicious look. She went on:" I offer you my house in Egypt, free for two months, under one condition." She turned her head to Mokuba. "Take him with you as you like." Before Seto knew he knotted his head. "What's the condition?"  
  
"You must be willing to share the house, even if it's with some one you don't like, even if it's with a Nestor."  
  
Seto: "My feud is not with the Nestor's, but if that's all, then I except." The woman knotted: "You won't regret it." She left.  
  
Two months earlier Alice Nestor sits in the train home. She usually never takes the train, but her helicopter was in repair, so she took the train. While the train drives on she reads a book. Then they go through a tunnel. For a moment everything is dark. Alice doesn't understands, this suppose to be a modern train, a quite new model, how is it possible for the lights to go off.  
  
She doesn't worry to much, probably a technical problem.  
  
But when the lights turn on again her compartment is empty, the woman sitting next to her is also gone. And that nice gentleman on the other side is gone too. But in such a short time they couldn't have left, and in the tunnel is no stop.  
  
Alice stands up and walks to the other compartments. No one there too. The train is empty. Maybe not. In the next compartment sits a girl. Her hair is white, white as snow, like hers. And her eyes are green, also like hers.  
  
The girl looks up and smiles. "Hi Alice." The girl has a book in her hands: 'Ancient Egypt.' It's opened; the girl shows her the page. Page 12: 'great queens of Egypt'. Alice: "Why are you showing me this?" The girl smiles and point at a picture.  
  
It's a picture of a small statue and under the picture is a description: "Queen Hestor, queen of Egypt, ruled next to pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Seth." Alice found it a beautiful statue. When she looked up again, the girl wears jewelry and an ancient Egyptian rope.  
  
Then Alice recognizes queen Hestor. She smiled to Alice. "Find the truth, Alice." She touched her hand and disappears. Now Alice is wearing the jewelry and the ancient rope. She looks into the window. The reflection shows Hestor, she is Hestor. And then a voice inside her head: "Find the truth, Hester."  
  
Then she hears another voice from far: "Hey lady! Wake up!"  
  
Alice opens her eyes. Was it a dream? She looks up and sees that nice gentleman next to her. "You're here, at your destination, I thought you should know." Alice: "Thanks!" She stands up to get her bag; she still hold the book she was reading, but it wasn't hers anymore. She looked at it: 'Ancient Egypt.' So it wasn't a dream. She gets of the train. She must find the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2 The white haired girl

Chapter 2: The white haired girl.  
  
Yugi and friends arrive at the address the same time as Seto Kaiba. (I'm sorry, Seto, you've made an agreement with that woman, no getting on to Joey for you)  
  
The house was really big and had 3 different wings. When they entered they found a letter. It must be from the owner.  
  
Dear guests,  
  
Welcome in my house, the wings have been as ordered:  
  
Eastern wing: Yugi Motou and company Western wing: Seto Kaiba and Company Northern wing: Alice Nestor and company. Hope you have a pleasant staying, B.W.  
  
Yugi: B.W.? Who is that?  
  
Joey: And who is Alice?  
  
"There's your answer, Wheeler," answered Seto pointing outside the window.  
  
Outside a cab parked. A girl with white came out. She looks around her, she pays the driver and the cab leaves.  
  
Alice looked around her. She feels weird. She hasn't been to Egypt for a long time. The last time she was here she was little and she came here with her mom, stepfather and half brother Bakura. Now her mother is dead and she hardly sees her brother. She walks to the house.  
  
Joey wants to be a goof neighbour and walks out to meet her.  
  
Joey: Hi, names Joey Wheeler, you must be Alice.  
  
Alice: nice to meet you Joey.  
  
Then the others introduce themselves to.  
  
Alice: Are you the only guests here?  
  
Joey: No, there is also Kaiba and his brother Mokuba,  
  
Yugi: Alice you have the northern wing, I thought you should know.  
  
Alice: Thanks Yugi! Now if one of these nice gentlemen can help me, I would appreciate it.  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Joey help her with her luggage, while Tea is still in her mind with B.W.  
  
At the back of the house was a large garden, with flowers. It also had a swimming pool. The guests decided to swim. Only Seto Kaiba didn't want, since he doesn't want to embarrass Alice.  
  
When Alice comes out and still doesn't see Seto anywhere, she asks Mokuba where he is. When Mokuba tells her she starts laughing and walks back in to the house. She knocks on Seto's door.  
  
"Go away!" She hears. But that doesn't stop her. She knocks his door again.  
  
Seto opens the door: "I thought I said, Go...."  
  
Seto stops when he sees Alice in her bikini. Alice smiled. She doesn't know about the family feud, so she doesn't understand his behaviour.  
  
Alice: "We've missed you outside."  
  
"I don't feel like swimming, answered Seto, you go and have fun."  
  
"And what were you planning to do inside?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Alice lifts an eyebrow. "I can make it my business."  
  
"You're unbelievable you know that?"  
  
Alice: "I know, got from my mom, I think."  
  
"I don't want to spoil your fun."  
  
Alice still not ready to give up pushes Seto inside the room.  
  
"What are you doing, Alice?" Asks Seto.  
  
Alice didn't answer. She pushed him to the bed and on the bed. Then she sits on him and says: "Now you tell me what's bothering you, and I won't let you go until you tell me."  
  
Seto smiles. Then he tells here about the feud, that she might not want to be with him in the same room or on the same ground.  
  
Alice starts laughing: "That's the most ridiculous things I ever heard. I might be a Nestor, but I don't have a problem with you, or your brother. And you know what's even more ridiculous is that the great Seto Kaiba let a stupid family feud judge his point of view. "  
  
Seto looks at her. He pushes her aside and says:" Now let me go!"  
  
He stares ate her. She lays there next to him. Should he? He can't take his eyes of her. Alice wants to get up, but Seto stops her, and pushes his lips on hers. She kisses him back. Then she pushes him away.  
  
"You're sweet, but it's too much of a beautiful to waste it on love."  
  
She gets up and leaves, but at the door she turns around and says: "I won't force you any longer, but I would really like it if you came out and joined us.  
  
She disappears and Seto watched her leaving with a smile on his face.  
  
Outside Yugi and Joey have taken a dive in the swimming pool. The girls have found a spot in the sun and Tristan; well let's not get to that. Alice walks to the pool.  
  
Joey: "So how is our grumpy?"  
  
Alice looks around and sees Mokuba. Then she answered Joey: "He's coming."  
  
She walked to Mokuba and sits next to him, he was surprised by her. Alice just smiled to him. A phew minutes later Seto showed up, He was wearing cool sunglasses and his swimsuit. 


	3. Chapter 3 The ancient museum

Chapter 3: The ancient museum.  
  
At diner the girls had prepared a lovely meal and everyone was talking. Alice went sitting next to Seto. Joey was telling old jokes, but everyone laughed anyway. Then came the plans for the next day. Yugi wanted to see the pyramids. Tristan wanted to check out the Egyptian girls (don't ask). Alice wanted to go the Ancient Egyptian Museum. Seto asked her if he could join her, museums had great artefacts and he wanted to see the ones in this museum.  
  
At night they all went to their wings separately. And Alice, all by herself felt alone. She missed her mother, but most of all she missed her stepfather and Bakura. Where did she go wrong? What was the reason of their fight? Yugi had his friends and grandfather. Seto had Mokuba. Who did she had? An old butler and his wife, a gardener, a pilot, a chauffeur a housekeeper, a cook. Al those employees and yet she feels alone. No one could cheer her up like her mom did, or like Bakura did. But maybe there's some one else.  
  
A knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
No answer, yet another knock. Alice sighs and walks to the door and opens it. Then she looked in Seto's eyes.  
  
"Oh hi, Seto."  
  
Seto: "Oh this isn't the time, I'll come back later.  
  
Alice: "No please stay!"  
  
She stepped aside and Seto walked in. "Your room looks so clean, in ours you can take the socks of the lamps."  
  
Alice laughs, but then she silenced. Bakura also made a mess of his room and he always knew how to get her or mom to clean it for him. She sighs and sits on the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Seto.  
  
"I just feel alone, I always feel alone. I have a battalion of employees and no one seems to cheer me up."  
  
Seto: "Don't you have family or friends?"  
  
She sighs: "I have a half brother, which I rarely see, because I had a fight with his father. And for friends I hardly have the time."  
  
Seto: "Yeah, I know what you mean, I sometimes don't even got the time for Mokuba.  
  
He goes and sits next to her. He puts his arms around her.  
  
"Well, there's one thing for sure, he whispers, you're no longer alone. You have new friends and you have... me." She gives in and lays her head on his shoulder. He cuirasses her.  
  
Seto: "Do you love me?"  
  
Alice smiles: "There is only one way to find out."  
  
She kisses him. Seto pulls her on the bed. While he cuirasses her. She closes her eyes while Seto kisses her. She felt warmer and warmer. Until they fall a sleep, Seto gets a dream.  
  
Seto is walking in a palace, he's wearing the clothes of a priest. He walks up a stair and he suddenly hears a girl laughing. It's Alice. He ran trough the hallway to find her. He enters a room. He doesn't hear her anymore. The room is filled with light. He sees a bed. On it lays Yugi. By his side is Alice. She looks up at him. Her eyes are wet with tears. "What's going on Alice?" Asks Seto. She stands up and hold a pile of puzzle pieces. She hands it to him. Then the room brightens. Now he stands in a tomb. He is wearing pharaoh clothes. He stands for a bed. Alice lays on it. Her eyes are closed. She opens her eyes. She looks to him. Seto walks to her. Alice takes of her crown and gives it to Seto. Seto takes it and he starts crying. But he doesn't seem to know why. Alice looks at him and says: "Don't leave me pharaoh, don't leave me Seth, find the truth.  
  
Seto wakes up and whispers: "I will find the truth, my queen, I won't leave you."  
  
"Did you say something?" Asked Alice, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. Seto looks around. The room is filled with sunlight.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Come on sleepyhead," said Alice jumping on the bed. "Mokuba is waiting with breakfast."  
  
Slowly Seto gets up. Alice gets of her towel and walks to the door.  
  
"Alice, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Alice: "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"What's the name of the queen who ruled next to Pharaoh Seth?"  
  
Alice looks at him. Then she says: "Hester, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
Downstairs is Mokuba waiting in the kitchen. Alice walks in.  
  
"You know, what's strange, when Yugi an the others came here, breakfast was already served, "Said Mokuba.  
  
"I find it even more stranger the we're here, and that woman knew exactly we're going to Egypt, when we're going to Egypt, except not why," Said Alice.  
  
"Yeah why are you here?" Asked Seto, whom just walked into the kitchen. Alice turns to Seto and looks at him for a moment.  
  
"Hester, she answered, to find the truth."  
  
Seto opens his eyes wider.  
  
"And why are you here, Seto," Returned Alice.  
  
Seto: "You're Hestor, were Hestor, that dream."  
  
Alice walks to Seto. "Why are you here, Seth?"  
  
"To find the truth, my queen," he answered.  
  
Mokuba: "This is weird." Alice smiles: "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Let's eat and get to the museum."  
  
Mokuba: "I don't think you should eat this, I'm getting delusional here."  
  
"Why, Mokuba?" Asked Seto.  
  
"The two of you, erff...... "Mokuba leaves.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Alice askes.  
  
Seto: "I have no idea, let's try breakfast, 


	4. Chapter 3 A forgotten legend

§ 3.1 A forgotten legend.  
  
Yugi and friends had already left to see the pyramids. Tristan is trying to calm Tea down. She is still shocked by the fact that when she got into the kitchen to find the table set.  
  
Tristan: "I shouldn't worry to much, Tea, it's just someone taking good care of us."  
  
Tea calms down.  
  
Yugi: Yeah but it's still strange, though, that woman, that letter, the breakfast, the three groups, it's like al of this is planned somehow."  
  
Joey: "Yeah, but by whom? That lady? B.W.?"  
  
Serenity: "What if that woman is B.W.?"  
  
Yugi: "Possible."  
  
Tea: "Then what are the initials?" Tristan: "Betty Wright?"  
  
Joey: "Maybe it isn't a name."  
  
"Black Widow," A voice said.  
  
Joey: "Who was that?"  
  
They were resting at one of the pyramids. Behind the pyramid a woman showed up. "My name is Ishizu, and the woman you were referring to is the black widow."  
  
"The black widow?"  
  
"Yes, she is the leader of a pack of grave robbers, and she is very dangerous."  
  
Yugi: "So why did she offered her house to us?"  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with that piece you're wearing around you neck."  
  
Meanwhile Seto, Mokuba and Alice have entered the museum.  
  
"Welcome, welcome." A boy walked to them, he couldn't have been older then Yugi. He shakes their hands.  
  
"Marik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, from Kaiba Corporation.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Alice Nestor, from Nestor fashion companies, Nestor fashion houses and Nestor Investments."  
  
Seto: "Those are a lot of companies." Alice smiles.  
  
"Well, said Marik, I will be your guide today, walk this, please."  
  
They walk trough rooms, seeing a lot of artifacts. Until they come to the last. With a big smile on his face Marik enters the room.  
  
"I'll think you find this room most interesting, said Marik, it's totally dedicated to Pharaoh Atem, Priest Seth and queen Hester. "  
  
On the walls are hanging a lot of plates. Alice and Seto walk to them.  
  
"These plates were made by the great priest himself, continued Marik, the last three plates are still being translated by our experts, so far no success."  
  
Alice walks to one of the plates and reads out loud:  
  
"My pharaoh, how could you leave us, how could you leave Hester. But by the power you left for me, I will protect Hester; I will protect your kingdom. The new pharaoh proved his loyalty by dividing the puzzle and locked the pieces on different place until the true pharaoh would return."  
  
"Impressive, said Marik, you must be a chosen, only a chosen or a grave protector can read this language."  
  
Seto walked to the next plate. Marik stands next to him. "I used to be a grave protector, but my family left the pharaohs tomb years ago, when my father died"  
  
He reads: "When our beloved queen lost her pharaoh, she trilled his thorn by marrying his high priest."  
  
But Seto is interesting in the last plate, he reads: "Years later my beloved queen had a hart disease. Before she died, she handed me her crown. The power it contained, should remain, so I've saved it and buried it deep in the tomb of the Pharaoh, until his queen should return."  
  
"You know what's interesting, said Marik, no one ever found the crown, only the priest knows, but when the time comes, he will tell her."  
  
Seto put out his hands and touched the plate. He remembers his dream, where Alice, Hester, handed him the crown. Where did the priest hide the crown? Later they leave the museum.  
  
Marik watched them leave.  
  
"You did well," Said a voice behind him.  
  
"I told you not to come here, we had an agreement," Said Marik.  
  
The woman smiled. "Those fools won't know what hit them, and when it's over, we will be the true rulers."  
  
Marik pulled out the millennium rod and caressed it.  
  
"I will send the grave robbers tomorrow, to get the pieces," Said Marik.  
  
"Be careful," Said the Black Widow. She disappears.  
  
Marik smiles. "Don't worry, I will. Let them feel safe for a while in your house, for now."  
  
Ishuzu turns around and said: "Be careful, and watch out for Marik, My brother." She disappears behind the pyramid again. 


	5. Chapter 4 Mariks attack

Chapter 4: Mariks attack. § 4.1 A royal conflict.  
  
Back at the house everyone is talking about how there day was. Then when they finally go to bed, Alice decides to join Seto in his wing.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you could take the socks of the lamps in your room."  
  
Under the bed she finds some of his underwear. Seto turns red and pulls it out her hand.  
  
"But Mokuba's room on the other hand isn't so messy."  
  
Mokuba: "At least I clean after myself."  
  
Moukuba and Alice laugh. Seto is still looking red, right trough behind his ears. Then he says: "If you don't like it, you can always sleep with Mokuba then."  
  
With a grin on her face she says: "I could do that, but then you'll be al alone, by yourself."  
  
"As if it hasn't always been like this."  
  
Alice sighs. "What's going on, Seto?"  
  
Seto turns around with a cold face.  
  
"I thought we reflected, we understood each other, but now I see you're just like my family, just as cocky."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"I never was a member of the Nestor family; they rejected me and my mom from the moment I was born. Look at me, my hair is white; my mom was blond, and she couldn't tell my grandparents who my father was, she didn't even tell me. I was unwanted by the Nestors, and it only grew worse when my mom died. It turned out all her belongings were going to me, while my family thought it would stay in the family."  
  
She turned away from him. She walked to the door.  
  
"Do you think I want to be a Kaiba, do you think it's easy for me to be who I am?"  
  
He walked to her and stands behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You didn't inherit Kaibacorp. You just took it, and now you want me, my company?"  
  
"Am I just a price to you?"  
  
Seto sighs. "No, you're not a price, and you're not an artifact I want for my collection. I may have taken Kaibacorp. But now I'm interested in your heart. Please accept mine and let me into yours."  
  
Again Mokuba leaves with his hands in the air. Alice stares in front of her. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, she whispered, that I hadn't open up to you, please hold me."  
  
Seto puts his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.  
  
On the other side of the house Yugi has a dream. Yugi is wearing Pharaohs clothes. Around his neck the millennium puzzle. On the other side of the room stands Alice, she is waving. Yugi walks to her. Alice points to a window and Yugi sees a bird flying before the window. The bird looses a feather, it falls down. Alice picked it out of the air. While she is holding the feather, she is weakening. "Alice, what's going on?" Slowly she disappeared. "ALLICE!" Screamed Yugi. Now he is in another room. On the other side stands Alice. She looks alright, but she is wearing the most beautiful dress and she has a crown on her head. She looks at Yugi. She kneels before him. "My pharaoh, you have returned, you must find the rest of the millennium puzzle." She shows him the piece of the puzzle that is his. "Find the truth, my Pharaoh, before the dark side takes over."  
  
Yugi wakes up. He stared at the sealing. The next morning Alice, Serenity and Tea go for a walk. At the house Seto bumped into Yugi and Joey. Seto sees that Yugi and Joey both have one piece of the wanted puzzle. He wants to buy them. Joey is not in the mood and tells Kaiba to back of. Yugi remains calm. He looks at Kaiba. "You don't need it."  
  
"What is that?" Said Seto.  
  
Yugi: "You told me you've been to the museum to see about the Pharaoh, I am the Pharaoh."  
  
Seto looked unbelievable at Yugi.  
  
"I know! Said Seto, but I want to know what to the puzzle is."  
  
"So do we, Kaiba," Said Joey.  
  
"I know what it is, and so do you, Kaiba." Said Yugi.  
  
Unknowing Seto knotted.  
  
"Then you also know what to do?" Continued Yugi.  
  
"No! said Seto, I can't except that."  
  
"Suit yourself, said Yugi, let's go Joey."  
  
They leave. 


	6. Chapter 4 Marik and his grave robbers

§ 4.2 Marik and his grave robbers.  
  
Seto and Mokuba are walking trough the house. In the hall, at the entrance, there is it happened.  
  
Men came trough the windows and the main entrance. They grabbed Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Seto: "Hey, what gives, let us go." As he tried to get loose from the grip.  
  
Followed by the men, Marik makes in big entrance. He holds the millennium rod.  
  
Seto looked annoyed. "You?!" He said with an aggressive tone.  
  
"Yes, me!" Said Marik, very amused. He grins when he sees the looks on both Seto and Mokuba's faces. Marik walks to Seto. Gets his piece of the puzzle he wears around his neck. Marik smiles: "Thank you, this is what I was looking for. Now that one of Yugi and Wheeler." He points the millennium rod infront of Seto. Seto looked at it. It started to glow. "And the girl will follow too," He said while pulling away the rod.  
  
Seto felt his anger boiling. "You wouldn't..." Marik didn't look to Seto, he turned around and waved his hand. "Beat them up!"  
  
A phew minutes later, the girls enter trough the backdoor. When they com to the main hall, the men already left.  
  
"Oh no! Seto! Mokuba!" Alice runs to them.  
  
Tea: "What happened?"  
  
Seto was in pain. His eyes filled with tears. Alice holds him real tight. Seto tells: "Marik Ishtar and his man came in... You must run, Alice, their after you... and Yugi and Wheeler."  
  
"I can't leave you here Seto." Alice cried.  
  
At that moment Yugi, Joey and Tristan come in. "What happened?" asked Yugi.  
  
He hasn't finish speaking or Marik and his men return. In a hope to safe them, Tristan says:" Go, I will hold them back."  
  
"You go to Alice!" Said Seto.  
  
"But I can't leave you here, Seto."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Alice stands up and runs after Yugi and Joey. Far away from the house they stop.  
  
"They got them," Said Alice gasping for her breath.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Joey.  
  
"I'm a coward," cries Alice.  
  
"No, you're not, said Yugi, You had no choice." He holds the piece he wears around his neck in his hands, a Yami appears.  
  
Yami: "We can't stay here, we must find our friends."  
  
Then Ishizu appears. "Follow me, I know where your friends are."  
  
They follow her to a tomb. She points: "Here they are, but be careful." She disappears.  
  
Joey: "I hate it when people do that."  
  
Yami: "Let's go."  
  
Then a mysterious man blocks there way.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Alice.  
  
"I'm Shadi, I must warn you, your about to enter the Pharaohs tomb, only the chosen one may enter."  
  
Yugi and Joey show their pieces. Alice has nothing. Shadi looked at her. "Ask the priest," he says. Then he steps aside and let them trough.  
  
Joey: "What was that all about, ask the priest, which priest?"  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 4 The statue of Anubis the retur...

(Writers note: The reason that Yami can appear in this is story is the puzzle piece Yugi wears around his neck, since all the pieces are the millennium puzzle and one of this pieces chose to be Yugi's guide in the story)  
  
Chapter 4.3 the statue of Anubis (the return of the queen)  
  
Alice didn't look at Joey when she answered him: "He must be referring to Seto!"  
  
They walked through a hallway. On each side there were statues.  
  
"Those statues scare me said Joey. But Yami and Alice remain calm.  
  
At the end of the hallway they find two doors. "Now what?" Said Joey.  
  
Yami pointed at the left one: "That one."  
  
"No! Said Alice, we should take the right one, if we take the left one we come directly to the main hall, and something tells me we should be careful and take the left one. It takes us to the other side of the main hall."  
  
Joey: "How do you know that?"  
  
She points at the inscription above the door. "Are you sure we can rely on that? Asked Yami, it could easily been planted by Marik to trap us."  
  
Alice shakes her head. "No, all the hieroglyphs you see here are made by the priests, and every priest has his or hers own sign. This message was signed by the priest Seth himself, no one could ever copy his signature."  
  
Yami: "Then we take the right one."  
  
Alice wasn't mistaken; they came in other side of the main hall, on a balcony, which looked down to the main hall. "What is this place?" Asked Joey.  
  
"According to the hieroglyphs this is the ceremony hall; this is where they held the ceremony to preserve the Pharaoh," Said Alice.  
  
Joey: "In English please?"  
  
"This is where they mummified the Pharaoh." Answered Yami.  
  
Joey: "Yeah, right! Thanks, no need to go into details, I just had breakfast."  
  
In the ceremony hall were the grave robbers, Marik and the black widow.  
  
"Have you succeeded?" Asked the black widow.  
  
"No, but I always have a back up plan, Yugi and Joey will bring me the pieces and the girl in return for their friends." He pointed at the wall. Seto and the others were chained to the wall. Seto and Tristan were badly wounded.  
  
"So, what is the plan?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Sssttt!" Hushed Alice. She looked to oversee the situation. Somewhere on the right, in the front row she noticed a grave robber who looked familiar. When she looked closer she saw Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?" She whispered.  
  
Yami: "What?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Asked Joey. "Simpel, I recognize my brother anyplace."  
  
"Your brother?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
She smiled. I'll explain later, right now we've got to save Seto and the others."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Yami asked.  
  
Alice looked down. "You two are going to find a way to distract these grave robbers, while I go to Seto."  
  
"And do what?" Asked Joey.  
  
"To ask him about the crown."  
  
"The crown, said Yami, you worried about the crown then your own friends. Look at Seto he is beaten up."  
  
Alice: "I am not worrying about a stupid crown, it has no value to me, but my friends do. And the black widow wants the crown, I know that now and I'm going to get it for her."  
  
"And how are you so sure that Kaiba knows where it is?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
Yami and Joey stop asking. They go down. Slowly Alice moves to the prisoners. What she didn't know was that Yami and Joey had the craziest idea ever. They ran into the main hall, screaming, but as fast as they came, they left. Alice shook her head.  
  
"Those stupid fools, Said Marik, Get them!"  
  
All the grave robbers ran after them. For a moment Marik and the black widow are distracted.  
  
"Seto. Whispered Alice to him.  
  
"What?" Said Seto. He had so much pain he whispered. She touched his face she looked at Marik and their black widow. Their attention was still at the main entrance.  
  
"There's not much time, said Alice, and you don't have the strength, tell me, where I can find Hester's crown?"  
  
Seto closed his eyes and remembered his dream. He was standing in a tomb. But it wasn't this tomb. (Note, according to the hieroglyphs on the plate in the museum the crown was buried in the tomb of the Pharaoh. They were in the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem) "I don't know," Seto cried.  
  
Scared she looked at Marik, he didn't move.  
  
"Think harder, "She whispered again.  
  
Seto close his eyes. He formed an image of Hester. She smiled, "You've missed a piece of you dream." She disappears. He sees himself walking in the Pharaohs tomb. He walked up to a statue. Seto opens his eyes.  
  
"I remembered," he whispered. "It's under... under the statue... the statue of Anub... Anubis. Seto felt himself weakening.  
  
"Don't give up!" cried Alice. She gets up and followed the hieroglyphs to the statue of Anubis. She looked under the statue and found an ancient box. Inside was a crown. She puts it on. She felt a strange power overcome her.  
  
Then she heard loud noises coming from the main hall. She went to see what was going on. She saw that Yami and Joey were captured.  
  
Marik: "Welcome to the tomb of the Pharaoh." He walked to his prisoners. He wanted to get the pieces around their necks.  
  
"That's enough!" Said Alice.  
  
"Well, well, said the black widow, glad you could join us." She looked at Alice and saw the crown on her head.  
  
"If you want to safe your friends, I suggest you give me the crown."  
  
Alice smiles. "I'm curious, why do you call yourself black widow?"  
  
The black widow didn't move, she looked suspicious at Alice.  
  
"You know, Marik, what a black widow is?" Marik moved away from Yami. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Alice smiles. "A black widow is a female spider who kills her mate after he is no longer of use to her."  
  
Yami stared at her. What was she doing, does she wants to provoke Marik?  
  
"Shut up! Yelled the black widow, you're lying. I would never do something to Marik, we have an agreement."  
  
"Do you?" Asked Alice.  
  
Marik turned to the black widow. She only stares at Alice. Then she says: "I will kill you and every one you love if you don't give me that crown."  
  
"That's enough, leave her alone." Said a voice. It was Bakura.  
  
"Bakura," Whispered Alice, her eyes all in tears.  
  
"Well, well, Said the black widow, who is the traitor?"  
  
Bakura steps towards the black widow. "I think she knows the truth now, admit it?"  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
Alice: "That you want to be the queen, the only queen of Egypt, and you don't need a Pharaoh."  
  
"Lies!" Yelled the black widow.  
  
"Who is lying?" Said another voice behind them. They looked, it was Seto.  
  
Despite his pain he pulled himself up. He laughed.  
  
"Haha! Just admit it, black widow, you were never interested in helping Marik, you're only interesting in helping yourself."  
  
Marik: "Is this true?"  
  
Black widow looked around her, looked at everyone around her. "No!" She said to Marik, but she knew Alice and Seto spoke the truth.  
  
Alice crosses her arms and walked to Marik. She looked into his eyes. She moved closer until her face was is close to his. "Do you know her, do you know the truth?"  
  
Marik looked into his eyes. He feels a strange warm power going trough him. He drops his rod. He falls on to his knees. "My queen, he whispers, my queen."  
  
Then he stands up. He gives his grave robbers the order: "Get the black widow." He doesn't even look at her. "Marik, you don't believe her do you?" She screamed. "Do you!" Marik!"  
  
Alice kneels and picks up the millennium rod. She hold in her hands. Then she walks to Marik. "I think this belongs to you."  
  
Marik smiles. "Release the prisoners."  
  
Be sure to read the next chapters. The end is near. Only 4 chapters left. 


	8. Chapter 5 Happy ending

Chapter 5 a happy ending. §5.1 Reunion.  
  
Alice runs to Seto. She falls into his arms. Seto falls on the ground, pulling Alice with him.  
  
Alice: "Don't worry, help is on the way."  
  
She was right. Not long after that help arrived and Seto and Tristan were brought to the hospital.  
  
Joey hugged Serenity. Yami Yugi hugged Tea. And Ishuzu, who came with help hugged her brother Marik. Mokuba left with Seto.  
  
Alice stands in front of Bakura. "I've missed you and your father, how have you been?"  
  
Bakura smiles and he put his arms around her. "I am fine, how are you?"  
  
"Better then ever," Alice cries.  
  
Joey: "You know what I'm going to do? I'm getting out of here and get myself a hotel."  
  
"I'm with you, Joey." Said Yugi. They leave.  
  
§5.2 Going home. Alice walks into Seto's room. The doctor said he has fully healed. Mokuba was sitting on the bed. "Hi Alice!" He smiled.  
  
Seto smiles to.  
  
"Ready to go?" Asked Alice.  
  
Seto jumps out bed: "I Thought, you'd never asked, let's go!"  
  
Marik had given all the pieces of the millennium puzzle to Yugi.  
  
Marik: "Their yours!"  
  
He also gave Yugi the millennium rod. At the Hotel Yugi put together the Millennium puzzle. Tristan also fully healed, and so Yugi and friends were getting ready to go home as well.  
  
At the airport Alice, Seto and Mokuba are waiting for Bakura. He just ran in.  
  
"Sorry, that I am late!"  
  
Seto: "Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"  
  
Alica and Mokuba: "Seto?!" Seto smiles: "Let's go already!"  
  
And so they leave Egypt, they leave the greatest adventure ever.  
  
Not yet the end, there are still two chapters. Chapter 6 and 7 are about after their return. I've thought of making 8 chapters, but the last chapters were so short I put 5 and 6 together as 5 and 8 will disappear. I also think I will put 6 and 7 together, their both very short.  
  
So there is only one chapter left. Chapter 6. 


	9. chapter 6 After their return end

Chapter 6 After their return.  
  
After their return, they all went on with their lives. Alice changed her name into Ryou and she lived again with her half brother and stepfather. Because of a lack of time, Kaiba and Alice hardly saw eachother. Mokuba tried to arrange a meeting on Christmas eve, but Seto showed up with Serenity. Alice left then. Mokuba was truly disappointed in his brother which Seto didn't understand. After a relationship, Seto and Serenity broke up, cause Serenity thought Seto didn't had much time for her. After that Seto hired Joey to work for him at Kaiba corp. Despite Alice saw Seto with Serenity she tried to move on. She had three bad relationships and from the last she got a son, whom she named Seto. They all went bad, cause she couldn't stop thinking about Seto. After Serenity broke up with Seto, she offered Alice to be nanny for her. Alice agreed and paid her more then her other employees. After all this Mokuba decided to give Alice and Seto another chance. He organized a party and Yugi and friends were invited.  
  
§6.1 Mokuba's Party.  
  
Joey and Seto met at the party.  
  
Joey: "You underpay me."  
  
Seto: "What! I do not, I actually overpay you!"  
  
Joey wanted to respond.  
  
Seto: "I think I even spoil you."  
  
Joey: "Whatever you say."  
  
He walks away. Mokuba walks around looking for Alice and Serenity.  
  
"Hey, Joey, where's Serenity?"  
  
Joey: "Serenity had to baby-sit for Alice."  
  
But then Serenity enters the room. Mokuba: "Serenity, where's Alice?"  
  
Serenity: "She insisted me to go, she didn't want to spoil my fun."  
  
Mokuba gave up all hope for Seto. Seto walked to Mokuba: "What's with the down face, little brother?"  
  
But before Mokuba could answer that question Alice stepped in with her son.  
  
Serenity: "Alice?"  
  
Mokuba and Serenity run to her. Serenity took over little Seto. Seto walked to them. Seto: "You came?"  
  
Alive: "Yeah, thought I check it out."  
  
Seto stands in front of her. Alice: "I've missed you, have you forgotten me with all your work?"  
  
Seto: "You're unbelievable, you know that?"  
  
Alice: "Yeah got it from my mom, I think, but you know that!"  
  
Seto: "Silly girl, I haven't forgot you, I just thought you didn't want me anymore."  
  
Alice: "Hahaha! Who is silly?" Seto laughs as well.  
  
Seth: "How could I forget, you're the only one for me!"  
  
Hester: "Don't ever leave me, Pharaoh."  
  
Atem: "My love will never end."  
  
Seth: "Let's stay together, together forever."  
  
Atem: "Remember me!"  
  
Hester: "I will, I always will!"  
  
Seth: "I will never forget you, never!"  
  
The end.  
  
Well, hope you liked it; make sure you keep checking I'm working on: Hester, queen of Egypt. It's the story behind Hester, Pharaoh Atem and High priest Seth. 


End file.
